ADRIENETTE! 3 3 3
by Starcosuperfan2015
Summary: This is some one shots and two shots about Adrienette and discovering each other. I don't own Miraculous I would love to though. rated T because I like to be safe. ENJOY and please read my other stories


**Hey this is a Miraculous one shot series on how Marinette and Adrien finding out they're Cat Noir and Ladybug and getting together. So enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 Bruised Up**

 _Marinette POV_

"Ladybug watch out!" Cat called out I dodged the attack

"Thanks kitty." I called back as helped him fight the Nightmerica

Nightmerica is a villain who makes it eternal night, the akumatized person is a goth girl and just got kicked out by her family because she loves the night and doesn't come home till the sun rises she is sad and now she is Nightmerica thanks to Hawk moth.

"Cat Noir the akuma is in her studded chocker." I said walking up to him

"Ok how do we do it M'Lady ?" Cat asked

"Well see the pole she is standing on use cataclysm to break it then I'll jump on her and ripped the chocker from her neck." I explained dodging the attacks he nodded at me and went off running

"CATACLYSM!" He yelled then he cut the pole I jumped on her and ripped the chocker from her neck and jumped tried to jump onto the roof but I missed

"CAT grab my Yo-yo." I shouted as I threw my yo-yo at him. Cat noir caught it and pulled me up

"Thanks kitty." I said hugging cat noir

"No problem Purrincess." Cat said trying to flirt with me. I just rolled my eyes

"Can't get rid of me that easy." Nightmerica screamed running up behind me

"Don't worry Lady I got your back just kill the akuma." Cat said running in front of me and started to fight her

"Time to De-evilize little Akuma." I said opening my yo-yo then suddenly

"Ow." I herd Cat yell

"Bye little Akuma Miraculous Ladybug." I said as everything went back to normal I faced Cat but he hade a black nasty bruise covering his left cheek.

"Cat what happed to your face?" I asked with concern

"Oh Nightmerica got one lucky hit on me." Cat said then his ring started bleeping

"You better go hope your face feels better soon." I said looking into his green eyes he nodded and ran away

I swung between the rooftops of Paris after returning the Goth girl to her family and landed on my Balcony and De transformed into Marinette

"Oh Tikki I'm glad Cat went home before the reports showed up because if they saw he had a bruise on his face then everyone would know who his secret self was." I told my Kwami Tikki

"Yeah that is a good thing plus Plagg was getting tired he would have de transformed in front of the entire city." Tikki said then covered her mouth after realizing what she just said

"Who is Plagg?" I asked her

"That is Cat Noir's Kwami we have been best friends since the first Ladybug and Cat Noir." Tikki explained I stared at her dumb founded

"That is amazing." I said excitedly then looked at the time and continued "I need to get to bed night Tikki."

 _Meanwhile With Cat Noir. Adrien's POV_

Luckily for me I got home just in time I jumped through my window as my de transformation happed

"That was a close call huh Plagg." I said getting some cheese for him out of my draw in my desk

"Yeah but Tikki was tiring I'm worried some one might have seen Ladybug de transform ohh cheese." Plagg said then started eating cheese

"Nah LB is to care... wait who is Tikki?" I asked confused

"Your crush's Kwami I have been friends with her forever we communicate through telepathy everyday." Plagg explained while stuffing his face with cheese

"Do you know Ladybug's true identity?" I asked him, he nodded I smiled

"Tell me and I will let you have two entire pots of Camembert tonight and tomorrow morning." I said holding to pots of cheese he smiled at me

"Deal, Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Chang." Plagg said with a smile as he dove into one of the pots of cheese

"No way my everyday crush is the same as my hero crush that is amazing, how did I not notice this sooner." I asked myself

"probably behind the mask no one knows who she is so she can be as brave as she wants." Plagg said "Well that's what Tikki told me."

"Wow My amazing Mari is LB I couldn't wish for a better Ladybug." I said yawning then I lied down and went to sleep

 _Next Day_

 _Adrien's POV_

"ADRIEN WAKE UP!" Plagg yelled in my ear

"I'm up Plagg." I said sitting up in bed

"Where is the cheese I have been promised." Plagg said crossing his small arms

" In the draw I will get it in a minute ok." I said walking over to the draw and taking out the two pots of stinky cheese

"Happy now." I said sarcastically I got changed and went into the bath room and noticed my cheek

"Oh god Mari was right it is all bruised good thing there was no news reporters last night but Marinette will notice it maybe Tikki already told Mari that I'm Cat Noir." I said to myself as I did my teeth and left for school

 _Meanwhile at Marinette's house. Marinette's POV_

"Marinette wake up or you'll be late." My mum said threw the trapped door in my room

"I'm up mum just getting my fashion sketch pad." I said picking it up and walking down the stairs

"Wow Marinette did you make that new dress." My dad said

"Yes I did I got inspiration from my favourite super hero Ladybug do you like it." I sad happily

"We love it Marinette." My mum said hugging me suddenly someone knocked on the door I opened it to reveal my best friend Ayla

"Hey Ayla lets go." I said rushing out the house

"Love the Ladybug dress Mari." Ayla complimented

"Thanks I made it I put a twist on it look at the zip on the back." I said she looked

"Is that the same as Cat Noirs Baton?" Ayla asked

"It is I'm actually designing a tank top with a Cat Noir theme it will have a matching skirt of course." I explained walking into school we walked into class and saw Nino talking to Adrien but I saw his left cheek was all bruised just like Cat Noir's

"ADRIEN IS CAT NOIR!" I yelled in my head I need to tell him that I know. I know I will tell him at lunch since the rest of both our day is free period

All day I just imagined what I was going to say I just had to imagine I'm lady bug because I'm brave when I'm her but the day took forever finally the bell rang signalling Lunch

"Bye Ayla see you after school at 3." I said as she walked out

"Hey Marinette wanna go to the park with me?" Adrien asked when everyone else had left

"Sure lets go." I said walking out of the class and past everyone else in the school grounds when we arrived at the park we sat down on a bench in silence for a moment the park was empty so this was perfect timing

"Um Adrien I know your secret." I said

"What secret Mari?" He asked me

"I know your Cat Noir." I whispered

"How?" He asked only a little shocked not what I expected

"Your bruise on your cheek I saw it on Cat Noir because..." I said but got cut of by Adrien

"Your Ladybug." He said

"Yea I am how did you know there is no exact evidence to match the both up?" I asked completely shocked

"Plagg told me." Adrien said

"So this makes things easier on me." I said

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at me with a cute confused smile

"I Love Cat Noir and You but since your one in the same it doesn't make it hard to pick who to ask out." I explained

"I had the same trouble." Adrien admitted

"I love you Purrincess." He said smirking

"Really Adrien." I said giggling

"Marinette will you be my girlfriend?" Adrien asked me I was to shocked to say anything but

"YES!" I hugged him tight but as the hug broke away Adrien kissed me on lips best day ever, after that me and Adrien spent the rest of the day at the park on our first date.


End file.
